Power sources for many electronic devices are sized for worst-case power consumption situations. The worst-case power consumption situations occur intermittently and may occur infrequently. Thus, the power sources may be generally overdesigned resulting in a relatively larger physical size and a relatively higher cost.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.